Maybe I'm Just Bitter
by ladynightsky
Summary: AU, a series of songfics that tell the story of Musa and Riven. They're all related, and should have some thread of connection.


**Maybe I'm Just Bitter**

By: LadyNightSky

* * *

Summary: AU "There's a song that's inside of my soul. **She couldn't believe her eyes. No. No. NO! He wouldn't, he couldn't, do that to her. But yet, her eyes didn't betray her…" **This is a series of songfics that tell the story of Musa and Riven. They're all related, and should have some thread of connection between them.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club or _Only Hope_

* * *

**A/N: Hey, welcome to chapter one :) The song for this chapter is _Only Hope_ by Mandy Moore. I plan on using The Fray, Blink 182, AFI, Yellowcard, Snow Patrol and maybe Flyleaf songs and the like in upcoming chapters, as well as more pop-like songs and soundtracks.**

**This chapter is Musa's perspective, Riven should be next, then probably both of them or a general overview.**

**The song's in italics, and I put the writing in bold so it would be easier to read :)**

* * *

Chapter One: Only Hope

* * *

_There's a song that's inside of my soul_

**She couldn't believe her eyes.**

**No. No. NO! He wouldn't, he couldn't, do that to her.**

**But yet, her eyes didn't betray her. **

**There he was, sitting in the café, surrounded by her mortal enemies, drinking an espresso, acting like Darcy's love slave.**

**All she could do was run, run as far and as fast as her human imperfections would let her.**

_It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again_

**She shouldn't love him. **

**She shouldn't even care. She'd tried so hard to let go of her overpowering obsession, but it was all in vain. She could date other guys, but she always ended up comparing them to him, and the others would never win her mental competitions. **

_I'm awake in the infinite cold_

**Her life should be full and happy now, among her truest friends. She was a sophomore in the most prestigious school for faeries in the universe. Her countrymen loved her. Her father was reaching out. **

_But you sing to me over and over and over again_

**But still, she didn't feel complete.**

**It was so cliché; she was mortified to tell her friends, though it was true. It was almost physical, the pain that accompanied the longing for him to love her back.**

_So I lay my head back down_

_And I lift my hands_

_and pray to be only yours_

**She had enough common sense, though, to infer that it was a lost cause.**

_I pray to be only yours_

**She could pray for him, but they would only be prayers.**

**She couldn't force him to love her, and so she let go.**

_I know now you're my only hope_

**She let go.**

_Sing to me the song of the stars_

**She would dream of their possibilities together.**

_Of your galaxy dancing and laughing_

**Love, marriage, growing old.**

_and laughing again_

**She could see them together in her mind's eye.**

_When it feels like my dreams are so far  
Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again_

**There was something that intruded on her daydreams, however.**

**It was called reality.**

_So I lay my head back down_

_And I lift my hands and pray_

_To be only yours_

**She accepted an arranged marriage with the Prince of Apallo.**

_I pray to be only yours_

**It pleased her father greatly; the alliance that formed between the two realms of the Musical Nebula and Apallo. **

_I know now you're my only hope_

**She knew he believed her to be happy.**

_I give you my destiny_

**But from the moment she was married onwards, she was completely, totally miserable.**

**And it wasn't just because she didn't love her new husband, either.**

_I'm giving you all of me_

_I want your symphony_

**The Prince seemed to sense the his new wife's heart belonged to another.**

**He was accustomed to getting what he wanted, and he wanted his bride's heart more than anything in his entire life.**

_Singing in all that I am_

_At the top of my lungs I'm giving it back_

**And while she dreamed that her husband was Riven, the Prince dealt with his feelings.**

**His only way of dealing with his unrequited love was to be cruel to her.**

**And that he did in surplus.**

_So I lay my head back down_

**She couldn't take it for long.**

**She fled to Magix, to the place where she'd once been happy.**

_And I lift my hands and pray_

**And that was how, after so many years, she saw her love again**

_To be only yours_

**In a dingy old bar covered in peeling paint that soon became more beautiful than any palace in her eyes, she was seated at the counter, ordering a drink to warm her up after the snow that fell outside. A man walked through the creaky, tattered old door, a man with the violet colored eyes that she'd recognize anywhere.**

_I pray to be only yours_

**She knew, somehow, she knew, that he'd be the one to rescue her now, when she needed it most.**

_I pray to be only yours_

**She knew.**

_I know now you're my only hope_

* * *

**A/N: Um…I'm slightly afraid to ask, but how was it? R&R and tell me, please! Give your suggestions, criticisms, flames, whatever.**


End file.
